celebration
by RLFOREVER
Summary: Rufus and Lily went to a bar with some friends to celebrate 5 months of being marrieds,and one person from the past came to talk to Lily.will rufus be jealous?


Rufus and lily went to a bar to celebrate five months of being married with some old friend. The bar was too crowed the made up to a table.

´´Happy five months´´ Rufus said after they sat up in the table giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

´´happy five months´´ and now they were kissing passionately.  
´´guys we still here´´ Kevin so Lily and Rufus stop kissing.  
´´yeah we know´´ Rufus said while he keep kissing Lily.

´´seriously guys´´ Anna said trying to separate them.

´´fine´´ Rufus said as he makes an angry face to Kevin, Anna, Julian, and Karen.  
´´so guys how some beers for the evening´´ Rufus asked, so he can go and order at the cocktail table.

´´sure why not? ´´ Kevin said after the others agreed with their head.  
´´hey honey let us go for the drinks you have to reserve the table Lily said as she and the other girls stand up.

´´fine, don't get distracted´´ Rufus said as the girl were getting distant.

XXXXXXXXXXX

´´hey sir 6 beers and one glass of ice please´´ lily said as she start talking to the girls.  
Karen saw a man getting closer to where they were, each time he was getting closer she recognize better the guy.  
´´hey baby, time we didn't see each other right´´ the mystery guy said touching Lily's elbow.  
´´Keith, how are you? ´´ Lily said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
´´good, I told you we were going to meet again´´ he said getting closer to her.  
´´I never said we wouldn't´´ Lily said trying to get away from Keith.

XXXXXXXXXXX

´´I need beer´´ Julian said to the other two guys in the table.  
´´yeah me too´´ Kevin said.  
´´yeah they're taking too long, let me go to catch them´´ Rufus said making his way trough the crowd, noticing his wife talking to a somehow a familiar man, that's when it stroke him it was Keith.

XXXXXXXXXXX

´´that's why I wanted too see you again all these years´´ he said with a seductive tone.  
´´what? ´´ Lily said confused as Keith pulls her head to his and kissing her deeply. Anna and Karen gasped and looked at each other alarmingly when they saw Rufus approaching. This was going to get ugly.

Rufus watched the Keith pull his wife to him and kiss her. He watched Lily fight against him to let go of her, but his grip was too strong.

Rufus walked up to him and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. Keith pulled away and looked at him. Rufus pulled his fist back and clocked him right in his left eye. Keith staggered back, but soon recovered, retaliating by trying to hit Rufus in the jaw, but Rufus advanced him hitting Keith this time in the nose. Keith fell to the floor and several of his friends went to his side to make sure he was all right. Keith looked up at Lily, his nose bleeding profusely, "I told you you'd see me again."

´´keep your fucking hands off my wife´´ Rufus said taking Lily in her arms.

´´the next time make sure you know how too fight´´ Rufus said giving Keith a loser look.  
´´are you okay? ´´ Rufus asked with concern to Lily taking her head in his hands and giving her a kiss on her forehead.  
´´with you always´´ Lily said giving him a kiss, as Rufus deepened the kiss.  
´´guys let's go to the table´´ Karen said heading to their table with Anna.  
´´yeah we go in a minute´´ Rufus said while he keep kissing Lily deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrive to the table Anna and Karen had already tell the guys what just had happened and they were all laughing about what Rufus had said to Keith.  
´´whoau Rufus you were amazing there´´ Julian said as Rufus and Lily take sit.  
´´yeah you know anyone who gets with my wife is going to get harm´´ Rufus said giving Lily a quick kiss.

They pass the night talking about the old times they pass at the Lincoln Hawk concerts, and when they were getting ready to leave…….  
´´waiting for the next time we meet´´ Keith said to Lily passing by her side, that's when Rufus stand up and plant another blow in Keith's face, but this time Keith react fast hitting Rufus jam, Rufus took a step back, but quickly pulled his fist back again, hitting Keith this time harder in the right eye, leaving Keith again in the floor.  
´´don't ever touch or get closer to my wife or I swear to god you wouldn't be able to walk again´´ Rufus said sitting in the chair next to him.

Lily turned to Rufus with wide eyes. "Rufus, oh my God, are you okay?" she asked frantically. "No, you're not! Oh my God, you're bleeding!"

"Lil, I'm fine, the best that piece of shit could do is split my lip. It's fine," Rufus protested, taking the ice that Julian handed to him. Rufus looked up at Lily.

´´Lil we should go before I kill this stupid guy over there.´´ he said standing up heading to the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At the parking slot while they were heading to the car Lily asking like a hundred times always with the ´´yes, Lil I'm fine´´ as an answer when they arrive to the limo, Lily slid first followed by Rufus. Inside the limo Rufus warp an arm around Lily's waist so she can laid her head in his shoulder.  
´´you know you must make it up to me after all the pain I get through´´ Rufus said with a big grin in his face.  
´´I never asked you to punch him´´ Lily said moving her head to look Rufus in the eyes.  
´´so you would like that I let him keep kissing you, and flirting and I don't move a single finger?´´ Rufus said giving a quick kiss to Lily  
´´I never said that´´  
´´but you never denied it´´  
´´you know I'm think you're have jealous´´

´´never said that´´

´´but you don't denied it´´  
´´fine maybe I was a little jealous, but If you saw that some girl kiss me and then flirt with me you wouldn't do anything, you will hit him and leave her worst than I leave that stupid´´ he said laughing due to the face that Lily made.  
´´fine, I'll wake it up to you, and I have a few ideas´´ Lily said with a seductive tone.  
´´yeah, what kind of ideas´´ Rufus said and then Lily was kissing rufus furiously.

NOTE: please comment, tell me if you like it don't be afraid any comment is also tell me if you like it so i can keep writting sotries for you guys.


End file.
